Rain
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Bankotsu and his paramour, Jakotsu, spend an afternoon having fun, while listening to the rain outside...


Rain…

By kira

_For Saraste-chan…_

Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for looking this over for me and making it shine…

_"Only love  
Can make it rain  
The way the beach  
Is kissed by the sea  
Only love  
Can make it rain  
Like the sweat of lovers  
Layin' in the fields_

_Love, reign o'er me.  
Love, reign o'er me, rain on me…"_ from _Love, Reign O're_ _Me_ by Pete Townsend

888

"Hold me, Aniki-chan…"

"Come're," Bankotsu said softly, opening his arms, and welcoming his paramour in.

Jakotsu crawled over to him and melted into his lover's warm embrace. They held each other while the rain fell steadily on the roof. An occasional flash of lightening illuminated their room followed by a deep rumbling of thunder. The cross-dresser would flinch at each loud crack.

"You okay?" the younger boy asked when another booming peal of thunder had his paramour jumping.

"Yeah…. I just like it when you hold me," Jakotsu said. "Besides, I'm not afraid of thunder, Aniki-chan; it sounds like when Ren is having fun." The eighteen year old rested his head against his lover's chest, fisting the soft folds of his kimono. "I like when it rains; everything smells so clean afterwards." He inhaled deeply. "You smell nice too."

Bankotsu chuckled. "So do you."

"Yeah…?"

"Uh-hunh… You smell like jasmine and cherry blossoms."

Jakotsu giggled. "That's the perfume you got me the other day in town."

"It smells good on you and you look really pretty in that kimono I got you too."

"Thank you. I love it, Aniki-chan! Especially the butterflies and the peonies along the hem… It looks like a kimono fit for a daimyo's wife."

"Really?"

"I think so… it's made out of silk, so why wouldn't a daimyo's wife wear it?"

"I don't know, Jakotsu. It's like something my sister, Fumiko, would have liked to wear before she became a nun and you seem to like the same kind of things she does."

"Yeah…?" The eighteen year old giggled.

"Yeah… When I was little her husband died in some battle, I don't remember they were even married yet, but she got really sad, and she didn't want to marry anyone else after that."

"How romantic!" Jakotsu pulled away and sat up. He jumped again at a particularly loud peal of thunder and it wasn't long before he was back in his young lover's arms again.

"Are you sure you're not afraid of thunder?" Bankotsu teased.

"Yeah…"

"What'd you do to Ren this time?" The younger boy chuckled.

Jakotsu giggled. "Nothing… well, you know that flask I pissed in this morning?"

"Yeah…?"

"Umm, I was going to dump it out when Ren saw me, thought it was his, and got really pissed," he giggled, "that I took it…" He giggled again, jumping when another rumble of thunder sounded overhead. "Well, he drank a mouthful and uh… the look on his face hehehehehe… then he… hehehehehe…" Jakotsu's giggles turned into silent peals of laughter. His whole body shook as he tried to spit out the rest of his story.

Bankotsu joined him in his laughter. "He… swore… to get…back…hahahahaha… at…hahahahaha… you…hunhahahahaha!!"

"Yeahahahahahaha!!" Jakotsu looked up at his lover impishly when their laughter subsided.

"He's going to kill you one of these days, you know that?"

"I know… but I can't help it. Although, this time it wasn't my fault. I tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen," the cross-dresser said weakly as he daintily wiped a stray tear from under his eye with one finger.

"I'll talk to him later, Sweetness, when it stops raining."

"Thanks…" Jakotsu leaned in; his eyes fluttering closed as he kissed him.

Bankotsu responded by trailing a line of butterfly soft kisses across his paramour's jaw line and down the side of his neck. Pushing the kimono off Jakotsu's shoulder, the younger boy licked and sucked the tender flesh, leaving a love bite behind.

The cross-dresser's breathing quickened and he could feel a familiar tightness in his groin as the little waves of pleasure ran down his spine to pool in his belly. Each little nip, suck and kiss had the eighteen year old growing harder. He felt weak like water when Bankotsu gently eased him onto his back, not that he minded. The younger boy had quickly gone from rough and inexperienced, to knowing exactly what to do to give Jakotsu the most pleasure.

With a soft rustle of silk, Bankotsu opened the cross-dresser's kimono, exposing his creamy white flesh. A kiss to a tawny hued nipple and a quick flick of his tongue had the tiny nub rock hard, along with its mate. He continued his way down, brushing his lips lightly against Jakotsu's ticklish stomach. Even when Bankotsu didn't touch it, his breath made the older boy's muscles tighten and he giggled.

So Bankotsu went lower, teasing his paramour with a quick lick and a suck to the older boy's swollen member. Settling between Jakotsu's legs, the fifteen year old gently nuzzled the cross-dresser's heavy sack with his nose. He breathed in the rich musky scent, blowing it gently on his lover's sensitive area. The warmth followed by the cold in rapid succession, had the skin tightening as little waves of pleasure washed over the older boy.

Jakotsu giggled. "I love it when you sniff my yummies…" he purred.

Chuckling softly, Bankotsu grabbed his paramour's cock. Pulling it closer to his mouth, the fifteen year old began pleasuring the older boy orally. Jakotsu moaned softly as Bankotsu bobbed his head up and down, sucking and, licking the cross-dresser's swollen member. He occasionally flicked his tongue across the sensitive tip as he stroked Jakotsu's sack and the velvety soft skin leading to his tight entrance.

The cross-dresser moaned; the pleasure building deep within his belly in ever tightening waves. Muscles tensing, his fingernails scratched along the surface of the tatami mat as he tried to fist the stiff woven floor covering to no avail. Everything, Bankotsu did to him, felt so good and with each flick of his lover's tongue, Jakotsu found himself getting closer and closer to his release. Hiking his hips off the floor, the cross-dresser could hold back no longer and he climaxed. He shuddered, his young lover sucking him dry, and Bankotsu's teeth scraped lightly across the sensitive skin of his cock when he pulled away. The tension gone, Jakotsu melted into the tatami mat.

"You okay?" Bankotsu said from his perch between his paramour's legs.

"Yeah…" the older boy breathlessly replied. He tired to sit up and say something but just flopped boneless onto the floor once more. "I need to…ummm… before I umm…"

"Sssh… that was for you, Sweetness, cuz I wanted to."

"Thanks…" Jakotsu lay still, too caught up in his feelings to move. "Come're and lie with me…"

"Okay…" Bankotsu sat up and scooting backwards on his knees, he moved away to crawl up next to his paramour. Settling in the crook of Jakotsu's arm, he lay contentedly beside him as they listened to the rain…


End file.
